it goes silvaze to shadaze to silvamy part 1
by alixesthecat
Summary: sliver is dating blaze but when amy kisses him blaze runs from him andshadow has to fine her .


it goes silvaze to shadaze to silvamy part 1 hi im princess blaze the cat protector to the sol emeralds and im going to tell you how i got mixed up im a love triangle.  
>btw blaze : 16 wearing a prupler t-shirt and short blue jeans purple sneakers hair down .<br>silver : 16 waering a white t-shirt and blue jeans regular boots.  
>shadow: 17 black t-shirt and black jeans red sneakers sonic : 17 blue t-shirt and blue jeans blue sneakers amy : 16 pink t-shirt and short red jeans pink sneakers cream : 10 yellow dress and white sneakers rouge :17 white t-shirt and black skirt white high-heals knuckles :17 red shirt red jeans red sneakers tails : 11 yellow shirt and white jeans yellow sneakers sally : blue t-shirt brown short jeans blue sneakers RATED (T)<p>sonic : hey silver !<br>silver: hey sonic you know blaze right ?  
>sonic : ya why ?<br>silver : well were dating and shes finally coming to this wirld and to say thaks to tails !  
>sonic :sweet !<br>tails: hey guys blaze will be here in 1-  
>cream : IS SHE REALLY COMING ?<br>tails: yes cream .  
>amy: i can't wait to see her !<br>sally : me 2 .  
>knuckles : so blaze is finally coming back.<br>rouge: yep shadow: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rouge : shadow wake up !  
>shadow : wtf do you want ?<br>rouge : your going to meet someone new so you better be nice !  
>shadow : hmph !<br>silver ; shadow you better be nice to my girlfriend !  
>shadow : oh great ... another weird looking asshole .<br>silver : Grrr stfu you emo ass !  
>shadow: wht did you call me weed-head ?<br>sonic : um guys ...  
>silver : shadow im going to kick you ass.<br>shadow : bring it on !  
>sonic : guys !<br>both: what !  
>blaze : What did you call me !<br>shadow :holy shit !  
>blaze : im going to burn your ass to a crisp !<br>shadow: like im scared !  
>blaze : Grrr * snpas fingers *<br>shadow: ow ow OW Ow IM ON FIRE!  
>silver : i told you not to ca-<br>blaze : silver i should hurt you two !  
>silver : why ?<br>blaze: because you threw away my hair band !  
>silver: i liked you hair d- blaze: well i like it when it was up !<br>shadow: * sh-shes his girlfriend ! wtf ! shes not the bad looking *  
>blaze : what are you staring at ?<br>shadow : nothing .  
>silver ; look im sorry blaze :(<br>blaze : its ok im sorry for yelling at you :(  
>silver : its ok.<br>shadow: silver you got good tast in girls i guess.  
>sonic : b-blaze when did you change so much ?<br>blaze : well after defeating ibles i feel so bored and when silver asked me out i loosemed up.  
>silver : and so did i .<br>amy : um silver ... can i tell you something ?  
>silver : sure amy .<br>amy : follow me .  
>silver : *follows her *<br>(Inside The House of Sonic *  
>amy: silver i-i love you !<br>silver : amy... i cant be with you im with b-  
>amy : *kisses him*<br>silver: amy i-i-i-i dont know what to say .  
>amy: just say yes :)<br>silver : i cant say yes i have someone in my life ! wait when was the window open !  
>sonic : * sigh* you heartbreaker .<br>silver : wheres blaze ?  
>sonic : she ran off and shadow went to find her !<br>silver : Grr amy dont get near me anymore !  
>amy : but silver i-<br>silver : shadow might take this ti his advantige to hurt blaze or steal her away from me !  
>amy : :(<br>* in the forest and( i will bow )comes on !*  
>shadow : blaze ! blaze you here !<br>blaze : what do you want ? * is crying*  
>shadow : hm idk sonic just sent me to fine you .<br>blaze : look i just need to be alone for a little bit.* snif*  
>shadow: sorry i cant leave until you come back .<br>blaze : then you'll just have to suffer for an hour. :(  
>shadow: *sigh* god you girls * grabs her arm*<br>blaze : hey wtf are you doing !  
>shadow: im taking you back.<br>blaze : ok just let me go !  
>shadow: fine blaze : god you guys are always so persistant .<br>shadow: hey !  
>blaze : lets just g-<br>shadow: what ?  
>blaze: your eyes .<br>shadow: what about them ?  
>blaze: there filled with sadness and pain what happened .<br>shadow: * no one will understand* i dont like to talk about it .  
>blaze : fine lets go.<p>

well that was part 1 i have nothing else to say bye !


End file.
